


To See the Light of Another Day

by Complete_and_Total_Trash



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Depression, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, One Shot, Roomate AU i guess, Suicide Attempt, anxiety attack, edgy™, they're not exactly in a relationship, what am i even doing anymore, wtf how does this have so many hits/ kudos ty guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Complete_and_Total_Trash/pseuds/Complete_and_Total_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack feels like he can't take the pain anymore.</p><p>//TRIGGER WARNING!! IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH READING ABOUT SUBJECTS LIKE DEPRESSION AND ANXIETY ATTACKS, THEN PLEASE MOVE ON//</p>
            </blockquote>





	To See the Light of Another Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LIKEABOSSFOREVER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/gifts), [ThatGirlThatNoOneReallyKnows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlThatNoOneReallyKnows/gifts).



> So this is an idea I've had sitting around in my head for awhile, and I finally got the chance to type it all down. Also, I'm sorry if this is really shitty but it's late and I really wanted to post it :3 Please enjoy!! <3

_Faggot_

_Freak_

_Stupid_

 

Jack tugged at his green locks as he paced around his room, trying to rid himself of the voices in his head, but they were relentless.

 

_Worthless_

_Attention whore_

_Idiot_

 

He collapsed on his bed and hid his face in his hands. He couldn't control them; they wouldn't stop torturing him and his thoughts.

 

_Fucking cunt_

_No one cares about you_

_Why don't you just kill yourself?_

 

Jack pulled his knees up to his chest as his body racked with sobs. The dam of emotions that he had pent up inside of him for so long had finally shattered as the tears came rushing out of him.

 

_Such a filthy, disgusting creature, wallowing in your self-misery. Just rid yourself of your miserable existence, you dirty pig. So disgusting..._

_You're so **alone** , Sean. So lonely... No one who you can trust, who you can talk to... even your so-called "friend" doesn't know who you really are, what you're going through. You're more alone then you think..._

_Ashamed. That's how you should feel. Ashamed of your body, your sad life, ashamed that you think that you're even worth something. Because you are worth nothing. You can't even live with yourself day to day._

 

Breaths were coming out short and fast. He thought of the sharp object in the bathroom that had helped him so much, yet cause so much pain. Trembling, he stood up and slowly walked out of his room, feet carrying him to his destination, as if they had a mind of their own.

He reached the bathroom at the end of the hall and opened the door, walking in and turning on the lights. The lights. They were too bright.

 

But that was okay.

 

With shaking hands, Jack opened the drawer and pulled out the blade that he had been dreading for so long. He held it up to the burning light and gazed at it in all its horrific glory as the voices corrupted his mind once more.

 

_-do it, do it, do iT, dO IT, DO I-_

_-burden, horrible, disgusting, ugly-_

_-no one will care if you're gone, no one will-_

_-you should be ashamed of yourself, ashamed of your body, ashamed of your existence-_

_-SO MUCH BLOOD-_

 

Tears streamed down his face as he brought the blade down on his skin until suddenly-

 

_"JACK?!"_

 

The said man whipped his head around and looked around at the entryway of the room and saw-

 

Mark.

 

Mark, his roommate, his partner, his  _friend..._

 

"Jack...?" He asked again. "Jack... what's happening? What are you doing? Are you okay?"

 

Are you okay?

**_Are you okay?_ **

 

The voices were now laughing at him, at the ridiculous question.

 

_Are you okay?_

 

No. He was not okay. He has never been  _okay._ For all he knew, he would never be okay.

Day after day he would plaster a smile on his face and say the same things over and over again:

 

"I'm fine."

"Everything's alright."

"It's great."

"I'm okay."

 

When in reality, that was all a lie, a big act so they wouldn't worry about him. He didn't want to bring down anyone else with his problems. But yet they didn't really know what happened to him when the sun goes down and the lights are off... when he was left alone with his self-destructive thoughts and what they would do to him, what he would do to  _himself..._ They didn't know any of that. It was as if his whole life was a lie.

Jack was slowly backing up and shaking his head, trying to create as much distance as possible between him and Mark. His eyes were wide in fear and fixated on the beautiful Korean face in front of him, but yet nothing seemed to register. He felt himself not being able to breath, lungs burning, lights blinding, head spinning.

 

"Jack... calm down. It's ok. Nothing will harm you. Just listen to the sound of my voice and breathe."

 

He was backed up against the wall now, Mark approaching calmly with arms outstretched and speaking gently. Air still refused to enter.

 

"Relax. Breath. Listen to the sound of my voice and everything will be alright."

 

Jack squeezed his eyes shut and focused on the deep, baritone voice of the other. He couldn't really understand what he was saying, but just him speaking seemed to calm him. After a while of soft words, Jack's breathing had gone back down to quickly normal pace and his mind had slowed down. Though he automatically tensed up when he felt to larger, calloused hands rest on top of his shoulders, and his eyes flew open. He was met with a worried yet kind face staring back at him. Gently, Mark spoke.

"Are you okay?"

Jack flinched. There was that question again. He felt himself release a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding. Suddenly, he collapsed into Mark's strong arms, tears flowing out of his eyes again as he sobbed, the older man just held him, rubbing circles on his back. They just stood there, clinging onto each other for dear life. Jack felt the razor blade slip from his fingers and land with a light clatter on the tile floor. When he had calmed down and stopped crying, Mark spoke again.

"Do you wanna sit down?"

Jack nodded again the other's shirt. He half carried half led him to their living room where he placed him on the couch and sat down next to him. The smaller man automatically clung to the other as soon as he was set down. The Korean male just took the smaller man in his arms and gently stroked his green hair. Softly, he asked, "Do you wanna talk about this, or...?"

"No," Jack whispered quietly. "I just wanna say here wit' ya."

Mark nodded. "Yeah, I think I'd like that too."

The Irishman smiled for what seemed like the first time in forever and held onto the larger man tighter. His sweet aroma put Jack at peace and lulled him into a calm sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> (This took too long to finish this wtf is wrong with me)
> 
> I dedicated to two lovely people, LIKEABOSSFOREVER and ThatOneGirlThatNoOneReallyKnows. I know that they're both facing their own fight and I wish nothing for the best to them and hope they stay strong :3 (also, they're both amazing writers, so if you want to read other septiplier stuff you can check them out :3)
> 
> So, I know that some of you may relate to Jacks situation, but I want to assure you that you're never alone and there is always a reason the live to see another day. Ending everything will solve nothing. If you need someone to talk to, feel free to DM me on Twitter ( @daCookieCat ) I'm always willing to listen and help anyone who needs it :3
> 
> But anyways, thank you so much for reading!! Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism is always appreciated. Until next time everyone! <3


End file.
